Forgiven
by SuperboyAndTheInvisibleGirl
Summary: Sarah absolutely loved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria as a young girl she went as often as possible. She hasn't returned to Freddy's Pizzeria since she was eight due to an incident that cost her, her frontal lobe. Now fifteen years later, she makes a very important visit. [One-Shot]


_This is my first fanfic and the idea kind of just came to me, like right now._

I walked up to the old builidng that had formerly been my place of happiness. My go-to place every time I needed someone to cheer me up. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was run down now. The letters were half illuminated, and the buliding was not the bright white color it used to be. It looked almost grey now. I made my way to the door and took a breath. I could do this. Once I'd opened the door the smell of the pizza rushed at me. The same song Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica had played when I was young blared throughtout the pizza place. The resturaunt was mostly empty only a few parents sat occupied by their phones while very few kids ate pizza and drank water out of paper cups.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." A voice said. I turned to see a man with filthy red hair and freckels. He was dressed in the employee uniform I'd seen so many times before. His uniform was stained dirty and sloppily thrown on. The man looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but that very pizzeria. "How can I help you?" He asked in a rather expressionless montone voice.

"Uh, actually, when is t-t-the next show i-in Pirate's Cove?" I asked. The young man looked at me rather confused.

"Pirate's Cove? Oh that old room. Yeah, we haven't had a show in there since... Uh.. I think they said 1987." He explained.

"A-and why is that?" I wanted him to further elaborate, already half knowing the reason why.

"The anamatronic in there is out of order and..." he dropped his voice to a whisper, "we haven't the money to fix it."

I nodded my head, "May I go back there?" The employee shrugged.

"I guess... I don't think my boss will really like it though..." He said, gesturing for me to follow him down the hallway I'd walked so many times before. As a kid I loved the Pirate's Cove. It was my favorite part of coming here, not just because of the pirate theme but it also housed my favorite anamatronic. I loved Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica dearly but, Foxy he was my favorite. I don't know why but something always drew me to him. My fingers traced over the chipped paint walls as I continued down the hall way. The man and I eventually came to a dark room. He flipped the switch and it dimly illuminated. There were white tables set up in the room with chairs flipped on top of them. A thick layer of dust set on everything in the room. It was obvious is hadn't been touched in a while. In the front of the room sat a stage. Thick blue curtain drapped over it covering whatever was placed on it.

"Excuse m-me a moment." I said. The employee only nodded and went back to the counter to resume his work. I slowly walked up to the stage and pulled open both curtains. There he stood. His fur was tattered and falling of his legs were only metal and his eyes listlessly glowed a dim yellow. His bottom jaw was broken and lazily hanging from his face. His right ear was barley attached by only a thin strip of metal. A hook to the place of his paw and his eyepatch was flipped upwards. There he stood, my favorite of the Fazbear band, Foxy. I took a deep breath.

"Foxy... I know I haven't seen you in a while... And you haven't seen me since... you know. But I've missed you." I took another shaky breath and stared into his yellow eyes, "I just want you to know that, I'm not mad at you. I've never been. Even when you bit me. I'm not sure if you feel the same about me. I really I hope I didn't do anything to upset you. S-so what, I may not have a frontal lobe anymore... But I'm still here... And so are you. Maybe we could just start over, like that very first day w-when I came here for my 6th birthday party." I slightly smiled at the memory the sat down next to Foxy on the stage. "My best friend, Katie, told me I should come have my party here. I remeber a-at first thinking, 'no way.' But I told my mom and she booked a birthday party. I remember we started it out in the main part of the resturaunt and ate pizza and listened to Feddy, Bonnie, and Chica perform. Then we all came back here to Pirate's Cove. I saw you. I remeber loving this place so much I didn't even want to leave. I was so sad when my parents said it was time to go. You probably remeber this part, I asked the employee if I could give you a good-bye hug... A-and he told me I couldn't get close to you. But I still waved good-bye and you waved back and sang happy birthday on the way out." I laughed at the memory then sighed leaning my head against his furless metal leg.

"So what do you say? Start over?" I asked and waited for answer that I knew would never come. I hopped off of the stage and looked back up at Foxy. "Hi Foxy, I'm Sarah. It's my birthday today, and I'm turning six." I could've sworn Foxy's eyes lit up a little bit brighter.

"Ha-ha-ha-ppy b-b-birt-daa... Sarah." Foxy responded in a dying, scratchy, dusty voice. He hadn't moved, only audio had played. I jumped back up on the stage and threw my arms around him tears streaming from my eyes.

"I love you Foxy!"

"S-aarahh-a-happy b-ir-irth..." And with that I hugged him tighter. I let go, hopped back off the stage, closed the thick blue curtains, turned off the light and left without looking back. I'd finally forgiven my best and only friend.


End file.
